


Sora's Unchained Melody

by Sora



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Romance/Drama/Humor/Etc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora/pseuds/Sora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tanya Nakahara, otherwise known to all as Sora, was just a hard-working commoner trying to find a quiet place to study among other things at college; Kyoya was just minding his own business when Cinderella's shoe slammed him in the face. He's been searching for his blasted Cinderella ever since the Ouran fair which was a couple of years ago.... Fortunate for him, it shouldn't be too hard to find her; unfortunately for Sora, its just the beginning of her unchained melody....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sora's Unchained Melody

 Sora's Unchained Melody

By: Sora-chan

 

Disclaimer: I don't own; you don't sue.

 

**Note: now that the disclaimer's out of the way; this is a host club oc fanfiction (save for Tamaki & Haruhi), so if people don't like that, real-life people inserts, crossovers, Mary Sues of various varieties, & the more than occasional language some of my OCs have, especially Sora, etc. feel free to stop reading here. Otherwise, if I peaked your interest, keep reading; oh, and to my friend Yuki Momo who I respectfully thank for help with this fanfiction, I made some changes to my character and her background so forgive me for the confusion; otherwise if anyone would like to be a beta, feel free to message me as I'm almost there's some mistakes I've missed or stuff that I could've clarified better, which was the result of a belated festering plot-bunny that created “all this” so enjoy the madness; oh as as of 3/3/16, it was re-editted because I made some clarifications and changes...**

 

Summary: Tanya Nakahara, otherwise known as Sora, was just a hard-working commoner trying to find a quiet place to study among other things at college; Kyoya was just minding his own business when Cinderella's shoe slammed him in the face and he's been searching for her ever since the Ouran fair which was a couple of years ago.... Fortunate for him, it shouldn't be too hard to find her; unfortunately for Sora, its just the beginning of her unchained melody....

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

_**Chapter 1 Part 1: The Cinderella of the Host Club, or the Episode known as “Meh”** _

 

“Another full room of obnoxiously loud dumb asses, dammit,” She grumbled as she rubbed her head, sighing as she closed the door before her. How hard was it going to be for her to find somewhere to study and finish her club duties. It was bad enough that she opted to try and take more classes this year to make her family proud. “Meh, what the hell, it's just one of those days.”

 

After all, she, Tanya Renesmee Countessa Juliette Nakahara, aka known to others as Countessa or Sora to all her acquaintances, was one of the few students at Ouran University who received the newly instated honor of the work-study scholarship, the first of its kind at the prestigious university, but that plus all her club duties, trying to find a job at school to pay for her schooling, music tutoring lessons, and keeping all her priorities in check, she realized that she was going to burn out soon if she kept this pace up; especially since she didn't find any spare housing this term or an on-campus job. _At least hopefully I have a couple of days hopefully to find something; Damn you fate, why do you hate my ass?,_ she thought.

 

Everyone usually called her her highness, the snow queen, because of her shy and almost cold nature around new people & because she just happen to have powers she still didn't have a handle on quite yet. Just because you happened to unknowingly piss of the most influential prick of a princess and use your powers on accident, it wasn't her fault her feet got frozen to the floor for hours. Princess Ayanokoji had it coming anyway; no one pisses off a witch and gets away with it. What didn't help was the Newspaper club publishing it in their paper, which caused everyone else besides her few friends & club members to avoid her like the plague.

 

 _As long as I can think of anything else and don't have to think about that rat bastard that broke my heart, I'll do what is necessary._ Sora thought as she walked up yet another flight of stairs, stumbling as she went up the stairs almost taking out someone on accident. She vaguely heard someone ask if she was OK; She recognized her as a fellow scholarship student she went to class with back in high school, Haruhi Fujioka, a member of the Host Club, a rival as of late that she kept close tabs on and a good conversationalist. They had both took a few classes in America abroad her senior year; coincidentally same abroad study program. Luckily none of her classes had “he that shall not be named” was in them; the others she could tolerate; him not so much. She still could recollect all the faces in that particular English class that year when she wrote a very polished paper on '101 ways to kill K.O.I.'; everyone though she had a vendetta against koi; Haruhi was the only one in the class who got who it was about.

 

She meant to answer “Fine, sorry about that,” but being so tired “Meh.” was what she replied as she was trying to contemplate how the hell she was supposed to afford an apartment off-campus after using all her spare money last term to help out one of her online friends. Even though her adopted mother had enough money, she never felt really comfortable asking for money it felt too much like pity and charity, and both where the things that she loathed more than anything beside the rat's bastard pretty face.... That and asking to move back into the mansion unless she had to because she was sick and tired of the “road to womanhood” lessons her mother and friends tried to instill on her and Sunako; she liked herself just the way she was: fair, blonde-haired and dreaming of deliciously dark things....

 

“That's not an answer you know,” the brown-haired girl stated; Sora may have been blonde, but she knew a girl when she seen one and her gut instinct was almost never wrong. “When's the last time you got a good night's sleep?”

 

“Honestly, last time I slept good was freshman year in high school...” Sora mumbled before she fainted and lost consciousness....

 

**** Time Skip****

 

“Welcome.” Haruhi heard as the rose petals came out of the double doors, and as normal the host club was getting ready for another theme. Like high school, they had opened a university version of the host club and it was raising in popularity. It was “Frozen” Day at the host club and all the host club was dressed as some form of royalty or cast from the movie; Hikaru was Hans, Kaoru was his twin brother, Honey was dressed as Olaf and was Tamaki dressed as who she thought he was; if so Kristoff needs to sue b/c there's no Sven. And she liked that reindeer dammit, until she noticed Usa-chan was dressed up as Sven; really guys, not cool... And Kyoya was just dressed up as some royal ambassador for Arendelle.

 

Haruhi noticed half the host club looking at her with pale faces and the other half confused It didn't make a difference to her; the girl needed somewhere just to rest her eyes. She made her way into the club, as she was half-carrying, half dragging an unconscious moaning blonde-haired mess of a girl into the club with her stuff before hosting hours, grumbling about idiotic rich people....

 

“Is... She... Dead?” The twins and Tamaki asked in horror, whereas Honey and Mori had confused expressions on their faces, and Kyoya, looking up from writing in his notebook, simply stated, “Haruhi, you do realize that killing fellow students is strongly frowned upon at any of the Ouran schools?”

 

She would of face-palmed if it wasn't for the fact that her hands were full... And why was Kyoya's eye twitching...

 

“No... AND WHAT TYPE OF PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM?!?!?!” Haruhi yelled flailing her arms; she flinched though as she heard the resulting thud and groan from the blonde mass on the floor.

 

Idiots, She thought, the girl just fainted from sleep deprivation; though how someone can faint going upstairs and still be asleep through everything else is beyond me... And why does she look familiar?

 

“We're sorry, Haru-chan... It just....” Honey started,

 

“She kinda looks,” Tamaki-sempai remarked

 

“Dead.” Mori remarked, as he pointed to the unconscious mass which as Haruhi took a good look at her and she sweat-dropped as she realized what the situation looked like.

 

“Yea, Sorry...” Haruhi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly at said unconscious mass, who mumbled “Meh, s'okay; Shit happens” and said girl wormed her way, yea, seriously, wormed her way to the nearest unoccupied sofa and went back to sleep which at that Haruhi did face-palm for the first of many times that afternoon while the rest of the host club looked on in confusion.

 

“Meh. No offense, but doesn't that strike you as,” Hikaru stated.

 

“Weird?” Kaoru finished as he went over as his twin started to poke at the seemingly dead to the world mass as a cellphone cut through the tension in the room like a knife. “Meh, and why is she wearing a black version of the university uniform; she doesn't look like a Black Magic Club member; who wears something like you'd go to a funeral for...”

 

“Yes, I'll let him know....” Kyoya stated as he hung up his cell-phone, glaring at Tamaki-sempai, who went to his corner of woe. “Bad news, everything else been confirmed but it looks like the extra you hired for the queen can't come to the host club today; she has a bad case of the flu; and the servers aren't going to make it so the princesses will have to pull double-duty...”

 

“Hey maybe not all is lost, sempai. Look...” Honey-sempai pointed at the blonde-haired girl. “Maybe Sleeping Beauty here wouldn't mind if we ask her if she'd help.”

 

“Sempai, I don't think that's such a good idea,” Haruhi said, suddenly remembering where she recognized her from as Tamaki kept poking at the sleeping girl while the twins tugged at her hair. Mori apparently knew as well as he grabbed Honey & her and jumped behind the sofa; the twins luckily noticed the sudden lack of support so they dove on the other side of Kyoya.

 

“Dammit, idiot; I'm still sleepy,” Sora mumbled at the twins as she glared an icy look of doom at Tamaki as the room suddenly dropped very cold as the girl snapped almost inhumanly as the room suddenly started.... snowing???? “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, CREATURES OF LIGHT?” She snapped as she threw rock hard snowballs at Tamaki and the twins, knocking them out momentarily.

 

“We need help, Sora” Mori stated simply. Sora glared as she most definitely did not want anything to do with this deranged club, Haruhi being an exception.

 

“Meh, you owe me a favor anyways, Nakahara” Honey simply stated.

 

“Well, why didn't you say so? What did you have in mind?” Sora replied with a cheshire grin of doom, causing three particular chilled Hosts to a corner of woe thinking “That's all it took?”, while Haruhi stood there aghast while Mori led Sora to the changing room and Honey rattled excitedly about what she had to do and while Kyoya was trying to rack his brain to try and find out why he couldn't find anything on the internet; it was a puzzle as he could normally find detailed information on anyone and he could swore he seen her somewhere before.... And where did all the snow come from? He didn't ordered snow; maybe Tamaki did.... If so, he's a dead man, Kyoya thought.

 

**** Time Skip****

 

“Hey, are you done yet? It's almost time for us to open the host club...” Hikaru grumbled.

 

“Yea, hopefully something we brought from home would’ve worked,” Kaoru moaned as he and his brother started to stomp their feet impatiently while Tamaki was just pacing back and forth biting his nails, Honey and Mori was just waiting and Kyoya was rubbing his throbbing head before he went and came back with snow in a ziplock bag.

 

“Just a minute; Can someone help me with the zipper?” sighed a voice from the changing room.

 

“I'll do it; quit being impatient you two... She'll be out in a minute and you guys can do the finishing touches,” Haruhi said as she went into the dressing room in her Anna costume to be helpful.

 

“Hey Kyo-chan; What's wrong?” Honey asked Kyoya curiously. He was almost about to mention something about Sora looking like the one that clocked Kyoya with the shoe at the fair during high school but decided to wait; he'll figure out, Honey thought. As Kaoru and Hikaru finally about to shove their way into the dressing room when Haruhi put her hands out, Kyoya just said he would go ahead and get ready to open the doors while Tamaki followed behind said he was going to check something in the club room.

 

“You guys overdid it way too much on the extras you hired last time; pass it over.” Haruhi mumbled as they pass the hairbrush and a small makeup set inside.

 

“Almost there; take a look, sempai”

 

“Call me Sora, and yeah it does. Although the only drawback is they do have a reason to call me the snow queen today...” She drew back the curtain as she stepped out only to have all the other host club members remark on how pretty she was and hugging said snow queen, which caused a couple of twins to get pummeled with snowballs for the second time that afternoon for harassing the help... _Except for him and his highness; he only gave a rats-ass about himself; why for once in her life couldn't Kyoya Ootori notice she was alive,_ she pondered...

 

Sora flickered her eyebrows down just for an instant only to have Haruhi catch her stare and look thoughtfully for a minute at her as all the other hosts rushed past to get in the seats. “Come on, Sora” Haruhi stated as she grabbed Sora's hand leading her out of the changing room, “Lets go get ready; they're opening the doors...”

 

“I'm sorry, Haruhi; I know you're trying to be helpful, but I changed my mind... I can't do this,” Sora whimpered as she tugged herself away from Haruhi as she noticed the girls coming in; she started getting that suffocating feeling again like she got whenever she was in a huge crowd of people, usually only Sunako and her friends or her club could help.... She hiked up her skirt and started to make a break for it before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Of course you can; just sit by me then until the host club is over” Haruhi noticed the panicked look on her fellow students' face before she led her over to her table. “And if all else fails, you can always hole yourself up in the coat closet after a few minutes anyways; we have it decorated like Elsa's castle anyways....”

 

“I dunno.... Why can't this dress be black; black is such a happy color...”

 

“Trust me, it'll be ok.... But, if you hear a recording come on, its because I can't sing.” Haruhi replied, giving her a curious look as she realized that Sora really liked black.

 

“Aw, its not like you sing that badly; come on I dare you,” Sora said simply. Haruhi would have said no; unfortunately the circumstances did come about that Tono said something stupid so it was the next few words that set everything in motion.

 

“Meh, what the hell,” and so Haruhi sang as the clients were getting seated at the hosts' respective stations.

 

They say all who came to the club heard something that sounded like an old dog howling at the moon; others thought it was nails on a chalkboard or a hoarse cat trying to meow a song. Most of the host club thought it sounded something like a wooden puppet; Kyoya thought it sounded like a zombie's swan song.

 

As for Sora, they suddenly heard a snort, then a small giggle which exploded into a guffaw from the blonde-haired maiden which suddenly erupted throughout the other guests, which caused Kyoya to quirk an eyebrow and scribble furiously.

 

“Haruhi, that was, well, not the greatest performance, but they didn't give you a chance to even try and practice with the song did they?”

 

“Nope,”

 

“Thought so; you were completely in the wrong key; if you like, I can help with that, Haruhi.” Sora said, going straight to the piano.

 

After a few minutes of practicing with Haruhi and finding out which notes Haruhi could sing okay and which range Haruhi could sing without sounding completely out of tune, she flicked Haruhi.

 

“Ouch!”

 

“That's the problem; you're thinking too much. Now, just think of some happy thoughts and try to sing again. If you're pissed off or don't care & are trying to sing anything, whatever you're feeling goes straight into how it sounds. I had got stage fright once and you could hear it. But this time, try and sing using the range that I showed you,” Sora said.

 

“Okay, but if I sound bad you're so getting me a stiff drink after we're closed,” Haruhi deadpanned.

 

“Deal.” and so Haruhi sung again. This time it was pleasing; it wasn't like Elsa singing from the movie but it wasn't like Olaf either. It was something you could listen to that was actually in-tune; at the very least it was tolerable.

 

“Thanks, Sora,” Haruhi smiled as most of the clients swooned saying she sounded like a girl and started asking for refreshment to cool of their flames of moe. Sora just used her magic though to make it snow and make snow cones for everyone which delighted the guests.

 

“No Problem, but Haruhi they do realize you're a girl right? You don't have an Adam apple,” Sora remarked loudly causing all the Host Club to freeze and all the guests to sweat-drop as the large majority just now noticed that Haruhi was a girl (even though Haruhi had left senior year to study her final year in America and most of her clients knew anyways but kept it to themselves). “Its fine, to each their own. But you were aware of the new rule the school board placed, page 9, paragraph 80 of the new addendum about if you have at least a co-ed group and you have at least half of the members the opposite gender then its okay to be in your club. And you guys would just need to have at least 3 members that are women and you have Renge and you, so your club would only need one more.” She noticed the group of girls whose flames of moe were still going out of control. “I'm sorry; I'm neglecting some of the guests. I'll get them some more stuff to eat on to cool them off.”

 

Haruhi blinked as the girl dressed as Elsa rushed off to the kitchen as the host club unfroze. Each host were having their own reactions during the whole incident. Tamaki was in his corner of woe growing mushrooms muttering what the hell. Hikaru and Kaoru looked like they were eating handkerchief upon handkerchief trying not to cry. Honey-sempai bless his heart was in tears and Mori was patting his head with a sad look in his eyes. Kyoya was enshrouded in flames of doom in preparation for the poor unfortunate extra with shadow tentacles in tow towards the kitchen door until the last statement finally processed in his clever brain. He pulled out the addendum they received for their student handbooks carefully tucked away in his notebook [subtitles says: he carries everything in there] and actually looked at said referred to page [which as we all know part of college students either throw away or read only when they want to sleep for a week as its in business jargon for the large majority of the time].

 

“She's right... Now what?” Kyoya said as the rest of the Host club sweat-dropped.

 

* Time Skip; Kyoya's Point of View*

 

As the host club was closing up and most of the volunteers had left, Sora was helping Haruhi put up some of the supplies when as the host club was huddled in the corner debating on what to do when a voice was heard above the conversation.

 

“PLEASE HARUHI TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING?!?!” Kyoya turned to see the last volunteer, Sora, the one who they got to cosplay as Elsa turned chibi as she hugged Haruhi's knee, in a black version of the university uniform with her backpack on her shoulder.

 

“I wasn't aware of it either; guess I'll go back to live at home with Dad.” Haruhi said. “The deadline was today to find a place to stay in.”

 

“Well, I have a backup plan, I just didn't wanna use it.... But, you can stay with me Haruhi; my mother won't mind; she has plenty of rooms in her mansion, save for the ones she's redecorating...” Sora stated, inwardly wailing because she knew her mother would throw her right back into lessons to become a lady yet... “Oh well; back to lessons on becoming a lady...”

 

 _Crap_ , he thought. _Knew I was forgetting something._ He had gotten everything else prepared for the club and most of the preparation except for their dorm rooms because of Tamaki's excessive ramblings. Now they had nowhere to stay, unless...

 

“Meh, Mrs. Nakahara, your mother wouldn't happen any....” Kyoya inquired before...

 

“No way in hell, you rat bastard.” Sora muttered loudly.

 

“Surely,” He tried again. And, w _ho the hell was she calling a rat bastard?!_

 

“NO,” She snarled.

 

“There would be....” He attempted again.

 

“NO WAY,” She growled.

 

“Some way that we could work something out,” He quickly asked before actually taking a good look at the person he was questioning. For someone that needed etiquette lessons, he didn't see why she needed it. She looked more than pleasing in his opinion, with her light blonde hair with purple eyes and her mannerisms to others and table manners were impeccable. Not to mention that dress did make her look almost a regent. If he had one thing to say that she needed to work on...

 

“IN HELL, YOU RADIANT CREATURE” She snapped back at him.

 

Her temper. Of course Miss Sora Nakahara did need help keeping that in check. Nakahara, hmmm, that name rung a bell; there was a Nakahara that his family was in negotiations with that had a daughter. It was a long shot but it was the only plan he had at the moment and it wasn't as if he was lying to her family, it was a half-truth; She did have the most abominable manners, but just to him as he recalled that she either completely ignored if he did ask for a drink or something or he'd end up having to get it himself because she'd mumble something about “Get it yourself, you radiant creature.”.

 

“Excuse me for a moment,” He said while he made the call, making sure he was within earshot, while the other club members quickly excused themselves to a different room to get their belongings.

 

“Mrs. Mine Nakahara, this is Kyoya Ootori. I was wondering if I could speak with you for a minute.” He quickly explained to Mrs Nakahara that he would be happy to accept the business deals, provided there was provisions made for room and board due to unforeseen circumstances aka Sora, as she had the most abominable manners unrefined of a lady of her class. He heard an inhuman hiss coming from the other line saying, “Pass over the phone!!!” He walked over to Sora and said, “It's for you.”

 

He heard her exclaim “Mother?!?!” as his suspicions were confirmed along with a few mumbled replies, a semblance of, wait, was that a blush, and then a monotone grave, “Yes, I see. I'll let Mr Ootori know; please inform Sunako and the guys what's going on.”

 

She passed back the phone as she shifted her backpack on her shoulder to leave.

 

“Mother advised me to let you know it was all a big misunderstanding, Mr Ootori, and I'm to be nice and friendly. Due to my lack of decorum I'm to assist you and the club until further notice, however I do have one thing to say before I go get everything ready for your arrival.”

 

He grinned, knowing he had won the battle when as she was heading out the door. He finally sat down, finishing up and getting ready to eat the piece of cake Haruhi had left him as she walked past his table.

 

*No One's POV*

 

“Mother was mistaken. She stated you were the most well-bred, romantic young man out there. I, however, think she was vastly mistaken.” Sora said as she was about to shut the door as she was finishing her statement almost in a shrewd manner, with one of her hands behind her back. “You may have been bred from the most well-mannered aristocrats to live in Japan, but Kyoya Ootori, you couldn't romance the broad side of a barn.” She stated as she loudly slammed the door only to pause momentarily as she very quickly and very noticeably flipped him off.

 

The rest of the Host Club sweat-dropped as they were coming back into the main club room to leave for the afternoon as they noticed the broke pencil and the returning tentacles of doom as simultaneously when the door slammed as they were coming back in, Kyoya had stabbed his fork into the table itself as he realized that “woman” had stolen his piece of cake and thoroughly pissed him off.

 

This year is going to be quite interesting, Tamaki thought as Kyoya ended up getting so irate after breaking the table that he violently started shaking a stuffed doll resembling the Duke of Weaselton before throwing it through and out a closed glass window before retreating from the room yelling that demon woman was going to get it.

 

* End Chapter *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
